Too Late, Maybe?
by MR. KRabs
Summary: Kaien mencoba melamar Rukia, ternyata ia terlambat. Ichigo mendahuluinya. Kaien sebenarnya merasakan cinta pada Rukia, hingga menjadi cinta buta atau cinta mati? Who knows?edited from reviewer -thanx a lot-


**BLEACH, Tite Kubo.**

**-One Shot-**

**Rate : T **

**Pairing:**

**Kaien Shiba and Rukia Kuchiki**

**(Selingan Ichiruki)**

**Warning:**

**Out Of Character, AU, Typo-sliweran,  
**

* * *

**Warning lagi:  
**

**Kaien benar-benar berbeda dengan karakternya sebenarnya,**

** yang bener-bener cinta mati ma karakter Kaien, baiknya tidak baca, **

**takutnya menyesal setelah membaca dan author kena semprot!**

**Saya tidak mau.. hihi..**

* * *

**Yang tidak suka, silahkan tidak baca.**

**Yang penasaran, silahkan baca.**

* * *

**oooOoooOoo**

**Pertengahan Juli, 2012**

**Ruangan Shiba-sensei, Seiretei International Hospital.**

Kaien menatap getir pemandangan di depan matanya. Tubuhnya membeku dan jari-jari tangannya mengepal kuat. Hingga pemandangan itu menghilang, Kaien masih diliputi kemarahan.

Mobil hitam yang menjadi pemandangan Kaien adalah mobil yang membawa wanita yang sedang mengandung tiga puluh minggu, duduk di kursi penumpang depan bersama suaminya yang duduk di kursi kemudi. Mereka selesai melakukan pemeriksaan kehamilan di rumah sakit, Seiretei International Hospital.

Wanita yang pernah mengisi hati Kaien.

Kemarahan hatinya mencuat melalui wajahnya yang berubah merah padam. Pikiran yang selama ini harusnya telah terkubur bahkan harusnya sudah musnah, tiba-tiba kembali bermunculan dan memicu rasa sakit di hatinya. Penolakan Rukia terhadap perasaannya.

Sapaan tangan di bahunya langsung meruntuhkan kemarahannya. Kaien mengetahui pasti apa yang akan dikatakan pria di sampingnya.

"Lupakan Rukia! Gadis itu sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya dan sekarang giliranmu, Kaien!"

Bahu Kaien melemas, ia menghela napas.

"Apa maksudmu Ji-san? Aku tidak mengerti! Anda sama saja dengan Kyoraku Ji-san!"

"Kyoraku sahabatku dan kami perduli padamu, Kaien! Kau pikir sikapmu tidak mencolok, lupakan sakit di hatimu dan mulailah membuka hatimu. Ada banyak gadis yang bersedia berkomitmen denganmu, bahkan mungkin perhatiannya melebihi Ruki.."

"Cukup! Ukitake Ji-san, tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri!" potong Kaien cepat.

Ukitake tersenyum kecil melihat sikap Kaien, juniornya yang sudah dianggap sebagai keponakannya. Ia mengetahui dengan pasti bagaimana hubungan Rukia dengan Kaien, hubungan mereka dekat, sangat dekat malah. Sayangnya, Rukia telah menikah dengan pria lain, pria pilihannya dan bukannya Kaien Shiba.

"Terserah padamu, Kaien! Tapi, aku menyarankan padamu untuk segera mencari kebahagianmu. Kau sudah sangat pantas untuk menikah!" ucap Ukitake sambil memutar kenop pintu.

"Ji-san, kau sengaja menyuruhku dekat dengannya, kan? Makanya kau mengatakan ini padaku!"

Kaien memandangi punggung Ukitake.

"Miyako-san gadis yang baik, sepertinya ia perhatian padamu."

Ukitake menutup pintu ruangan Kaien perlahan selesai mengatakannya.

Kaien tertawa kecil, apa ia kelihatan begitu bodoh? Sakit hati, haruskah ia mencari pengganti Rukia?

Kaien merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel. Jarinya dengan mudah dan cepat mencari fitur yang ia butuhkan. Senyum kecil terukir di bibir Kaien. Ia melihat gambar dirinya dan Rukia saat di pantai, liburan musim panas tahun lalu. Gambar itu begitu nyata, Rukia memeluk mesra dirinya dengan senyum yang mempesona. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri yang sedang berbulan madu.

Senyum itu berubah. Kaien mengenggam erat ponsel itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kaien membanting keras ke lantai hingga ponselnya berserakan.

"Harusnya kau menikah denganku, Rukia!"

"Harusnya sekarang kau mengandung anakku, Rukia!"

"Bukan.. Bukannya pria itu! Bukan Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Kaien terus bergumam seiring dengan jatuhnya kedua kakinya yang lelah menopang tubuhnya. Ia berlutut di depan ponsel yang berserakan itu. Napasnya tersenggal, Kaien membenci dirinya sendiri.

"Sial!" umpatnya.

* * *

**oooOoooOooo**

**Akhir Juli, 2011**

**Taman belakang Seiretei International Hospital, Seiretei City.**

Kaien tersenyum melihat gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Bibir mungilnya menjepit sedotan, dan leher terlihat bergerak-gerak menelan cairan jus jeruknya. Pemandangan yang tidak membosankan untuk Kaien. Wajah cantik yang menenangkannya.

Wajah Kaien merona saat ia melihat postur badan gadis yang usianya terpaut empat tahun darinya. Setelan kerjanya sangat pas menempel di badannya, tubuh mungilnya. Mungkin begitu pas saat memeluknya, hingga Kaien bisa merasakan bahwa dia bisa benar-benar menjaga tubuh rapuh itu dalam dekapan tubuhnya.

Sejak kapan ia mulai jatuh cinta padanya, Kaien sendiri tidak mengetahuinya. Ia sudah mengenalnya semenjak kecil. Menjadi teman Byakuya dan berusia sama, menjadi keberuntungan untuknya karena memberi kesempatan padanya mengenal Rukia sejak dulu.

Satu yang pasti, sore ini bersamaan pertemuannya dengan Rukia, ayah dan ibunya sudah mengunjungi keluarga Kuchiki dengan tujuan menjadikan gadis di sampingnya ini, Rukia Kuchiki menjadi menantu keluarga Shiba. Tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu pastinya, Kaien ingin membuat kejutan.

"Hah, segarnya! Kaien-nii, sejak tadi kau diam saja?"

Rukia memandang Kaien. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi dirinya ditatap penuh oleh mata Kaien.

"Aku menunggumu berbicara tapi kau malah menghabiskan minumanmu! Jadi, kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku sore ini?"

"Aku dilamar!"

Dua kata itu membuat Kaien mendadak terdiam. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di dalam benaknya.

Apakah Sojun Ji-sama sudah memberitahu lamarannya pada Rukia? Bukan!

Jangan-jangan Kuchiki Jii-sama yang memberitahu Rukia! Atau Byakuya?

Kaien melihat ekspresi wajah Rukia yang begitu sumringah, membuatnya begitu yakin bahwa kemungkinan besar lamarannya telah diterima Rukia.

"Kaien Shiba!"

Teriakan Rukia sontak mengembalikan Kaien pada dunia nyata. Telinganya bahkan terasa sampai berdenging.

"Kau mau membuatku tuli?!"

Tanpa sadar Kaien ikut berteriak sambil mengusap daun telinganya.

Rukia tertawa lepas melihat kemarahan Kaien.

"Kau melamun. Pekerjaan? Sepertinya bukan. Wajahmu berubah memerah. Jangan-jangan kau memikirkan seorang gadis? Siapa?"

"Jangan menggodaku, Rukia!"

Kaien memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan Rukia.

"Beritahu aku!" paksa Rukia.

"Tidak! Lanjutkan saja ceritamu!"

Rukia tertawa geli melihat sikap Kaien. Rukia kembali duduk serius.

"Aku malu menceritakannya!"

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Kekanak-kanakan.

Kaien tersenyum melihat sikap manja Rukia. Ia berdiri lalu berjongkok di depan Rukia duduk. Tangan Kaien menuntun kedua tangan Rukia untuk terlepas dari wajahnya, diturunkannya hingga ke pangkuan Rukia. Kaien mengenggam lembut kedua jemari Rukia. Terlihat benar wajah cantik itu begitu merona.

"Ceritakan padaku, Rukia!"

"Kaien-nii!"

Kaien mengangguk, ia bersiap mendengarkan cerita Rukia.

"Aku dilamar Ichigo!"

"Apa?!" spontan Kaien berucap seperti itu.

"Aku dilamar Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Genggaman tangan Kaien mengendur. Hatinya berdegub kencang, ia berharap ia salah mendengar. Apapun! Bukan ini yang ingin ia dengar.

"Kau yakin Rukia?" Kaien memastikan.

"Tentu saja! Seminggu yang lalu, keluarga Kurosaki datang ke rumah. Otou-sama dan Jii-sama menyerahkan semua keputusan padaku. Awalnya Nii-sama terlihat keberatan tapi untungnya Ichigo berhasil menyakinkannya. Rencananya musim gugur nanti, aku akan menikah!"

"Se-seminggu yang lalu?" Kaien terbata.

Rukia mengangguk.

"Saat itu kau sedang dinas ke Belanda, kan? Aku ingin memberitahukan kabar ini secara langsung padamu. Tidak melalui telepon, pesan singkat, atau email," jelas Rukia lagi.

Lidah Kaien terasa kelu, harapannya musnah dalam sekejap.

Rukianya telah menjadi milik orang lain. Ia terlambat.

**oooOoooOooo**

**Pertengahan Agustus, 2011**

**Apartemen Kaien, Seiretei City.**

Mata kiri Kaien menyipit karena lebam, belum lagi rasa perih yang menjalar di sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Tubuhnya terasa remuk setelah dihantam pukulan berkali-kali oleh pria bermarga Kurosaki, calon suami Rukia. Badannya tergolek lemah di lantai kamarnya, berkelahi memang bukan bakatnya.

Semenjak Rukia menolak lamarannya, perasaan Kaien terhadap Rukia berubah menjadi liar. Terobsesi, bukan! Kaien merasa ia harus memiliki Rukia, seutuhnya. Ia terlalu menginginkan gadis Kuchiki hingga tanpa sadar ia merencanakan sesuatu agar Rukia membatalkan pernikahannya, dan kembali padanya.

Kaien berpikir, membuat Rukia mengandung benihnya adalah cara membawa Rukia ke dalam pelukannya.

Kini Kaien sadar tindakannya telah memancing kemarahan dua pria itu, Ichigo Kurosaki dan Byakuya Kuchiki. Kaien gelap mata, ia menjalankan rencananya dan hampir menghilangkan kegadisan dan kehormatan Rukia di apartemennya, malam ini.

"Kurosaki, hentikan! Kau bisa membunuhnya!"

Byakuya mencegah kemarahan calon adik iparnya yang masih berniat memukuli Kaien kembali. Tatapan Byakuya sangat dingin memandang sahabat sejak kecilnya. Ia begitu terluka dan terkejut secara bersamaan, Kaien berani menyakiti adik perempuannya.

Sekarang lihatlah Rukia!

Berada dipelukan Byakuya belum dapat mengurangi perasaan ketakutannya. Tubuhnya terus gemetar dan isakan tangisnya tak kunjung berhenti. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Rambutnya berantakan dan jika dilihat lebih seksama bibir bawahnya terluka. Tubuhnya yang telanjang kini ditutupi dengan jas hitam Byakuya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada Rukia, Kaien?" tanya Byakuya.

"Aku mencintai Rukia."

Ichigo hampir menghantam rahang Kaien kembali jika Byakuya tidak mencegahnya.

"Kau menyakitinya!" jawab Byakuya setengah berteriak.

"Aku hanya ingin menandai dan menjadikannya milikku seorang. Aku mencintaimu, Rukia Kuchiki!" pekik Kaien.

"Diam!" teriak Ichigo, terlihat sekali kemarahannya.

Tubuh Rukia gemetaran luar biasa, teriakan Kaien kembali menakutinya.

"Dan.. Kau, Kurosaki! Kau pikir kau pantas untuk Rukia? Tidak sama sekali!"

Kaien tertawa sinis.

Pria yang disebut Kaien kembali menghantam pipi lebam Kaien.

Byakuya merasa tubuh Rukia berhenti gemetar, Rukia jatuh pingsan. Gadis itu benar-benar tertekan dan terpukul.

Ichigo segera mengendong tubuh lelah Rukia dan Byakuya berjalan di belakangnya. Sudut mata Byakuya mengalirkan air mata, orang terdekat Rukia hampir menyakitinya. Menyakiti adik perempuannya. Sahabatnya sendiri bahkan lebih.

"Kaien, aku sangat kecewa padamu!"

Kalimat terakhir Byakuya sebelum menutup pintu kamar.

"Byakuya, salahkah aku? Aku hanya berusaha mendapatkan dan mempertahankan apa yang aku inginkan? Aku hanya menginginkan Rukia, aku mencintainya! Sangat..."

Teriakan Kaien hanya terpantul kembali pada dinding kamarnya.

**oooOoooOooo**

**Awal September, 2011**

**Kuchiki Mansion, Seiretei City**.

Dua penjaga mansion memegangi dan memelintir lengan Kaien hingga pria itu terduduk dan meronta untuk dilepaskan. Aksi nekadnya menerobos masuk, berbuah hal yang tidak baik. Kini ia dianggap buronan bagi keluarga Kuchiki padahal dulu ia begitu leluasa keluar masuk mansion Kuchiki.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" suara berat Sojun, ayah Rukia memotong suara rontaan Kaien.

"Ji-sama, aku..."

"Bawa dia keluar, aku tidak memaafkan orang yang telah menyakiti cucuku!"

Ucapan Ginrei, kakek Rukia memotong jawaban Kaien.

Penjaga mulai mengenggam erat lengannya dan menariknya kasar.

"Dengarkan aku, Kuchiki-sama! Dengarkan aku! Aku ingin minta maaf, aku mohon! Ijinkan aku bicara sebentar! Aku mohon, maafkan aku! Kuchiki-sama!"

Kaien terus berteriak, meronta, dan memohon. Ia ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan keluarga Kuchiki dan meminta maaf atas perbuatannya.

"Lepaskan dia!"

Suara itu membuat dua penjaga itu bingung dan terkejut.

"Tapi, Rukia-sama.. Kuchiki-sama dan Sojun-sama.." bantah mereka.

"Lepaskan dia! Jangan perlakukan dia seperti itu," Rukia berjalan mendekat.

"Ru-Rukia..." ujar Kaien.

Kaien tergagap, ia merasakannya. Rukia bersikap dingin.

Begitu lepas, Kaien berdiri dan membersihkan debu di belakang celananya. Ia melihat penjaga itu pergi meninggalkannya bersama Rukia. Gadis cantik itu berdiri di depannya, memandangi dirinya.

"Pulanglah!" ujar Rukia singkat, ia berbalik meninggalkan Kaien.

Belum sempat melangkah untuk kedua kalinya, lengan Rukia ditahan Kaien.

"Tunggu! Aku ingin bicara padamu."

Reaksi Rukia mengejutkan Kaien. Rukia berteriak dan menangis terisak. Ia meronta agar tangan Kaien melepasnya. Sikap Rukia terlalu berlebihan.

"Rukia! Lepaskan dia, Kaien! Cepat!" perintah Sojun.

Kaien langsung melepas lengan Rukia. Dia memandang bingung.

"Ambilkan obat penenangnya! Kenapa terjadi lagi?!" teriak Sojun.

Rukia langsung dipeluk Sojun. Rukia masih menangis terisak, memukuli dada ayahnya. Sojun terus mengusap rambut dan punggung Rukia untuk menenangkan gadis itu. Keringat dingin langsung membasahi wajah Rukia. Sojun dengan cekatan menarik lengan Rukia dan menyuntikkan obatnya. Beberapa detik kemudian Rukia tertidur.

Setelah mengantar Rukia ke kamarnya, Sojun kembali menemui Kaien.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kaien hati-hati.

"Dia trauma. Menurut dokter, psikologinya sedikit tertekan. Efek dari peristiwa yang mengejutnya, membuatnya menjadi takut bersentuhan dan ia berubah ketakutan apabila sendirian seorang diri."

"Sejak kapan Rukia mengalaminya?"

"Kau seharusnya sudah mengetahuinya, Kaien!"

Kaien tertunduk dalam, ia mengerti maksud ucapan ayah Rukia. Ia telah menyakiti fisik dan psikis Rukia. Karena obsesinya terhadap Rukia berlebihan.

"Maafkan aku!"

Kalimat itu hanya bisa terucap dari bibir Kaien.

**oooOoooOooo**

**Pertengahan Oktober, 2011**

**Reishi Church, ****Senzaikyū Hill.**

Bangunan gereja yang begitu megah berubah semakin anggun dan mewah dengan hiasan di sekitarnya. Keluarga Kuchiki tidak main-main dengan pernikahan satu-satunya anggota perempuan di keluarga itu. Semua ditata begitu mewah dan begitu mengesankan, tidak ada kekurangan sekecil apapun.

Begitu ikrar suci diucapkan pengantin pria disusul pengantin wanita, suara riuh terjadi. Tepuk tangan menggema. Semua bersuka cita saat pemasangan cincin dan kedua mempelai berciuman.

Rukia Kuchiki kini resmi menjadi istri Ichigo Kurosaki. Wajah cantik Rukia semakin cantik, ia bahkan terus tersenyum sumringah berdiri di samping Ichigo dengan tangan menggaet lengan Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba tawa Rukia memudar dan ia merasa tubuhnya bergerak mendekat ke arah suaminya saat Kaien berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Kami tidak mengundangmu!" suara Rukia terdengar sinis.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Rukia.. Kurosaki!"

Kaien mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu balasan. Ia menurunkan tangannya kembali, kedua orang itu enggan membalas jabat tangan Kaien. Kaien membungkuk dan beranjak pergi, keinginannya untuk memberikan selamat pada pernikahan Rukia sudah dilakukannya.

"Kaien-nii..." ucap Rukia, membuat Kaien berhenti dan menoleh.

"Aku berharap kau bahagia!" ujar Ichigo.

"Dan, aku berharap kau segera menemukan gadis yang kau cintai," tambah Rukia.

Kaien mengangguk, "Terima kasih."

Kaien tersenyum kecil,

'bagaimana aku bisa menemukan wanita lain, Rukia? Salahkah aku jika aku masih mengharapmu hingga nanti?' batin Kaien.

**oooOoooOooo**

* * *

**oooOoooOooo  
**

**Akhir Juli, 2012**

**Reiōkyū**** Beach, Seiretei City.**

Kaien menghentikan laju mobilnya. Pemandangan pantai mengalihkan dunianya. Pantai mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seminggu ini Kaien merasa bosan dengan rutinitasnya. Rasanya hambar dan membingungkan. Setahun berlalu, Rukia Kuchiki belum terhapus dari hatinya.

"Hah!" desah Kaien.

Kaien menghela napas berat berharap masalahnya ikut terhempas keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya. Kaien menggulung celananya hingga lutut, menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga siku dan kakinya mulai merasakan lembutnya pasir putih pantai itu.

Bibirnya mengukir senyum saat kaki-kakinya merasakan segarnya air laut yang menyapanya. Ombak besar datang dan menghilang seiring perjalanannya ke daratan. Matahari senja mulai mengintip di ujung lautan. Garis-garis sinar matahari menghiasi langit.

"Rukia, kau menyukai pantai, kan? Lihatlah, sangat indah bukan!" gumamnya pada angin yang berhembus.

Ia berjalan menyambut matahari yang hampir tenggelam. Kaien mengabaikan ombak yang akan menyambut langkah-langkahnya. Ia seolah tak perduli. Sore ini, ia ingin tenggelam bersama matahari dan ombak lautan ini.

"Aku mencintaimu Rukia... selamanya..."

**oooOoooOooo**

FIN

01/02/2013

* * *

Bagaimana? Menyesal membaca? Jangan ya..

Daripada mengomel dalam hati, berikan review pada saya saja biar saya mendengar ups, membaca suara hati anda.

Review, ya!

* * *

**Saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih atas review pada fic pertama saya;**

**Keiko Eni Naomi****, ****Sakura-Yuki15****, ****Hiyoshi Hyun****, ****Crystalline Arch****, ****Morning Eagle****, ****Hepta Py****, ****Rukiorra Schiffer****, ****miisakura****, Guest, Voidy, ****Izumi Kagawa****, Sya-chan, ****curio cherry****, Fuuchi, ****yume dewi aiko****.**

**Berkat review kalian, **

**akhirnya saya baca lagi ketentuan rate, dan cara penulisan serta tata bahasa yang benar seperti yang dikatakan para reviewer.**

**Tapi, sepertinya ini sama aja.. **

**jangan! moga ada peningkatan.. hihi..**

**Bye.. thanx..**


End file.
